Sealed With A Kiss
by cgal120
Summary: It's been 3 months since Amelia last saw Arthur and neither of them are happy about it. But after a meeting in Paris, they decide to reconcile their relationship. UKxFem!US.


_**Sealed With A Kiss**_

Amelia absolutely hated the world meetings. She just couldn't sit still during them, which she knew annoyed anyone that had to sit near her. That only made her hate the meetings more because she knew how much of a sham they were and that relations were the only thing that any of them really cared about in the sense of money and power.

The only reason the other nations put up with her in the meetings was because she was the world superpower, practically holding the key to the world in the palm of her hand. She could get what she wanted with just the bat of an eyelid, the right kind of smile, the right tone of voice.

Except getting out of the meetings.

Other than her brother of course, the only person that Amelia really liked seeing at those meetings was Arthur.

Sadly, he was sat down the other end of the table from her that day and they hadn't gotten a chance to talk or say hi or anything which she really wasn't happy about. She and Arthur had been going out for nearly five years, a feat that she felt very proud of because of her short attention span.

Well, she was mainly happy that Arthur was able to put up with every little quirk she had. In the past, he would shout at her or point out the flaws she had but that had stopped after World War 2. Amelia assumed that it was because she had proven herself to him, that she wasn't the poor little girl he had found in the field all those years ago. She was a full grown woman, one capable of taking care of herself especially when the people around her made her life very difficult.

However, they hadn't seen each other in 3 months. Business and other important business had kept them both very busy, and the recession and multi-million debts that they had both landed in didn't help the matter either. They were both being run ragged by their bosses, only just able to find a few minutes to Skype every so often.

They tried to keep in touch through email or calling, but the call costs were getting to be far too extreme and emailing just bored Amelia; she liked to express what she was saying more than she liked to type it down. Her emails usually just consisted of a compressed video file that she would email of her talking about what was going on and how much she missed him.

Arthur would always comment on how she should actually write her emails instead of filming, but always added that it was nice gesture that he was able to see and hear her.

The meeting that day was being held in a fairly large hotel in the middle of Paris. They were the only ones in the building and specialist staff had been brought in to cater for the bizarre group of people because of the real staff going on strike again. The summit had thought that it would be easier for the nations to each hire rooms within the hotel and to use the largest of the function rooms to hold the meeting, meaning that they could rest up straight away.

Or other things in most cases.

As the meeting was in France, that meant that Francis was in charge of hosting so naturally everyone had a side drink of red wine along with their customary water, were constantly being pampered by the staff offering food, and getting teased by the flamboyant Frenchman.

When the nations had first started to enter the function room, he had been motioning them inside and towards the seats that had been set out for them. He had taken two glances at Amelia as she had walked into the room, smirking slightly as he took in her attire; a very well fitting red dress, which wasn't revealing in the wrong ways. He had went to make a pass at her only to get shoved to the podium by Arthur as he had made his way to his seat.

Amelia sighed softly and lent her head on her hand, closing her eyes for a brief moment. She was getting far too bored than what was reasonable and didn't want to be in the room anymore.

She knew how to play the game; lie, lie and make promises you can't keep. That's politics.

Soon though, she became aware of muttering and the scraping of chairs. She opened her eyes and looked around as the nations started to make their way out of the room, gathering her belongings and rising from her seat too.

"Amelia," came a familiar voice. The girl turned around and blinked as she was pulled into a tight embrace and adoring kiss. She looked up at Arthur as he pulled away slightly, smiling as she put her hand on his cheek.

"Arthur, what's got into you?" she asked. "You're never that… forward."

Arthur chuckled softly and kissed her chastely. "Sorry… I just missed you," he said, keeping his arms wrapped around her hour-glass figure.

"I missed you too," Amelia replied, looping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. Arthur held her close to her and continued to kiss her, deepening it ever so slightly. He heard the girl hum in approval so pulled back slightly. "Why'd you stop?"

"I think maybe we should move this to one of our rooms," he said, smiling suggestively.

"I have no idea why everyone thinks you're such a prude," Amelia grinned, allowing him to lead the way back to his bedroom. She looked around the highly decorated building, not really paying attention until she heard a door shut and felt herself get pinned against it.

She welcomed the extra weight heartily as Arthur pressed his body against hers, tilting her head to the side a little as Arthur started to kiss up and down her neck passionately. She hummed encouragingly, running her fingers through his messy locks as his arms pulled her away from the door slightly to wrap around her form again.

Pressing his lips firmly to hers again, Arthur kissed her heatedly as he lifted her from the ground with surprising ease. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed him back, holding onto his shoulders and feeling a slight breeze around her as he carried her to the large bed.

Lowering her gently onto the sheets, Arthur ran his hands up her thighs as her dress slipped up to her hips. She unhooked her legs so that he had more freedom to move, gasping for air slightly as he started to work on her neck again.

"Arthur," she hummed. "I missed you so much…"

"I missed you too," he replied through kisses. He allowed her to sit up, helping pull her dress up over head to leave her in nothing but her red underwear. Taking hungry looks at her body, Arthur quickly removed his tie, shirt, shoes, socks and trousers before pushing her back gently. Amelia watched as he started to kiss over her body, smiling as she noticed him pay more attention to her stomach.

"Arthur," she said softly, drawing his attention back up to her gentle smile. He smiled back at her and lent up to gently run his fingers through her hair.

"I love you so much," he said, smoothing against her cheekbone with the backs of his fingers. "And I know… we're not legally allowed to marry… but… I won't want anyone more than I want you… need you… We can't… wed… as much as I would love for you to be my wife… but…"

"We can have a family," she supplied, smiling as he nodded and smiled back. "But what about how long we're apart?"

"That won't be a problem anymore," he said. "The 3 months… they were for this moment… I can't be apart from you anymore."

"What are you going to do?"

"Work from home, our home, in America," he said, smiling softly. "We'll make this work."

Amelia smiled and pulled him up for a kiss. "I trust you," she said against his lips, breathing deeply through her nose as Arthur held back no longer. Arthur continued to kiss her, but pulled them up so that their underwear could be removed. They shifted against the pillows, Amelia pulling Arthur down on top of her so that they were flush together.

Her legs parted, curving so that Arthur could settle between them and finally give them both the attention that they had been craving for so long. Soft moans of names, gasps and tremors, were exchanged. Fingers ran along skin and curled into hair as sweat built up. They moved together, craving each other in ways that they hadn't expressed or experience for far too long.

A heated kiss was exchanged as they reached their completion, all movement stopping except for that one action.

When they pulled their lips apart, breaths coming out in deep pants, Amelia shuddered at the feeling inside her. It was warm and soft and she didn't want it to go.

"Stay with me," she said quietly, looking up at Arthur. He looked back at her before nodding slowly, kissing her again before laying with his arms around her in that same position.

_**Notes:**_

**Yay for subliminal sex!**

**And double yay for Fem!US!**

**And triple yay for UKUS family prospects!**

**I got bored, okay? The idea popped into my head and I decided to work with it!**

**One-shot this may be, but I may right a few more stories along this timeline XD**


End file.
